Tongue Tied
by My Beautiful Ending
Summary: Just a bit of fluff :  Jack, Rose, and the Doctor come to London. Jack meets Rose's mate Shareen. "I think I should tell you, Shareen, he sort of... swings both ways." Shareen smiled. "Not for long." Will her words come true? Jack/Shareen 9/Rose


**Tongue Tied**

**For anyone who cares, this probably takes places series one, between episodes 10 and 12. I think. Just go with it, it's fluff.  
**

Jack and Rose stepped out of the TARDIS in the middle of London. The Doctor had gone off to see about some military thing, Rose wasn't really quite sure what he was going on about. After wringing a promise out of him that he'd call if he landed in the middle of something, she hauled Jack off to see the sighs and maybe pop in to see her mum. Though not with Jack. Certainly, absolutely positively not with Jack.

They'd gone about two blocks when she heard, "Oi! Rose Tyler! Get your bum over 'ere and gimme a hug, you!" Rose turned to see her best mate Shareen walking down the street straight for them. She wore black boots and purple leggings with a black skirt that came down mid-calf and a zipped up leather jacket. Rose sprinted into her arms and squealed like they had when they were kids. "Ohmigoodness it's been ages; you've been missing!" Her friend exclaimed.

"You dyed your 'air!" Rose said, lifting the green streaks in her friend's formerly all-black hair.

"Yeh," she said smugly. "What's been going on, how've you been -and who's 'e?"

Rose turned to see Jack standing with eyebrows raised, but that same smirk on his face. "Oh...that's Jack."

"Is he yours?" Shareen asked out of the corner of her mouth, smiling at him.

"Oh, no!" Rose said, half laughing.

"Do you mind if I pinch 'im, then?" Shareen asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Um... Shareen..." Rose said. "Somethin' you should know... 'e sort of...swings both ways."

Shareen turned a speculative green eye on the handsome dark haired man. She tossed her hair. "Not for long," she said. She strode over to the man and stuck out her hand briskly. "I'm Shareen," she said. "Rose's mate. Pleased to meet you."

Jack took her hand with a smile, shaking it and then bringing it up to kiss. "Captain Jack Harkness, at your service."

Shareen smiled at him. Rose rolled her eyes. Then, all of a sudden, something exploded a few blocks away. They all flinched.

"Well?" The Doctor said, suddenly reappearing. "What are you lot just standing around for? Come on!" He waved toward the fire that was now spreading. "Who's that?"

"My mate Shareen," Rose said.

"Very nice to meet you, I'm sure," the Doctor said hurriedly. "Now come on, Rose!" He dashed off.

"Whoa, hold on, what's goin' on?" Shareen demanded.

'Long story, sweetheart," Jack said. "See you." He followed the Doctor.

"Talk to you later, Shareen," Rose said.

"Oh, no you don't," her friend said strongly, green eyes flashing. "I'm coming too!"

* * *

"So why do these aliens want to invade Britain?" Shareen asked, busy kicking one of the blobby things half way to Scotland. Apparently being airborne was a great fear to them. "Why not some other country?"

Rose paused in her drop kicking of the blue things and thought. "You know, I really don't know."

Jack ran past. "The trans-spacial magnification flying whatever is ready," he panted. "The Doctor just said. Get up to high ground." He pulled back with his foot and one of the little parasitical things went flying across the room.

"That was nice," Shareen said, lobbing one of her own.

"You're not so bad yourself," Jack said, stopping to admire her form and technique. "You're much more than a pretty face."

Shareen looked over her shoulder at him. "So are you."

Rose yelled, "Are you lot comin', or do I have to tell the Doctor to tell Jack to shut up?"

"We're coming!" Jack yelled, taking Shareen's hand and pulling her up the stairs.

* * *

"That was fun," Shareen said to Rose after the world had been saved (again). "We should do this more often."

"Oh, believe me, I do," Rose said, grinning.

"And that Doctor of yours..." Shareen said, grinning. "He's not so bad either."

"Don't get any ideas," Rose warned, half kidding, half not.

"Don't worry," Shareen said. "He's all yours." She cast a glance at Jack. "I am quite satisfied."

* * *

Oh wow, this was...amazing, really. Jack couldn't get enough air to just define how absolutely superb her kissing technique was. It was even better than that time on Forzar 6 with the Amadalian girl that had a forked tongue. Shareen did something wonderful and his brain went into spasms. He didn't know that trick.

She pulled back for air, and he couldn't really function. Hair mussed, mouth open, totally bamboozled...he caught Rose and the Doctor laughing so hard their sides might split at the sight of Captain Jack Harkness, speachless.

"Um... do you... that is...I," he started to say. He couldn't really form proper sentences.

Shareen wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you trying to ask me out for drinks?" she said.

He thought about it, then nodded. It seemed like the right thing. "I...you...um...did you want..."

"Are you trying to ask me if you want to go steady?" she said, smilling brilliantly.

He thought about that, and then nodded as well. He probably should stop trying to talk.

"Good," she said, and then kissed him again. _Oh boy, _he thought, kissing back.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor looked on, laughing. "Just look at the who of 'em," he said. "Such silliness, humans."

Rose looked up at him, hidden giggles longing to emerge. "Well how do time lords do it, then?" She asked.

"It's a mind kiss," The Doctor answered.

"Mind kiss?" Rose demanded. "Do they do some sort of... Vulcan Spock mind meld thing?" she asked, holding up her hand to his face and pantomiming the gesture. "Really?"

"Rose," he said, wishing he hadn't answered.

"Well?" She insisted. "Is it? What's it feel like? Because if it's like that scanning thing on that plant a couple trips back, if you ask me, time lords are just -oh." She blinked.

She had just gone tingly in every inch of her body, from the top of her head to the tips of her fingers and toes. It lasted for a few seconds. A not-unpleasant buzz, it brought to mind all the times she had felt warm and fuzzy about the Doctor, all the times he had saved her life, even when being stupid. It thrummed throughout her whole body, and then it went. Rose gaped like a fish, pushing her blond hair back. "Is that _it?"_ she asked, kerfummoxed. "That's what it feels like?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and began to walk back to the TARDIS.

"HANG ON!" Rose yelled, catching up to him and planting her self in front of him. "You kissed me."

"Mind kissed," The Doctor said, trying to get around her to unlock the door.

"It's still a kiss," Rose pointed out. "Why'd you go and do that?"

"You asked," he said, looking exasperated.

"Did not. I asked how it felt," Rose said.

"Well, now you know," The Doctor said, finally getting his key in the lock and getting in the TARDIS. Rose grabbed the back of his leather jacket.

"If I ask, will you do it again?" She wondered suddenly.

He stared at her with a weird look on his face, and then the buzz came again and went, like a peck on the cheek.

Rose stared at him, mouth open. "Well..." she said. "Can't have Time Lords out doing humans, can we?" She asked rhetorically, pulling the Doctor's face down to hers.

His eyebrows nearly shot off the top of his head as she kissed him, long and sweet. As his arms wrapped around her and the TARDIS doors quietly opened to admit Jack and Shareen, he had to admit that Rose Tyler was an absolutely fantastic kisser.

He wondered why he had never thought of doing this before.


End file.
